


Primal

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bruises, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith tends to get a little wild when they've been apart for so long, and it's the one thing Shiro likes about such absence.





	Primal

He hates it when they go this long without so much as seeing or touching each other, even as he still looks forward to leading a new space exploration and he knows Keith's got his own hands full with the Blade's new humanitarian efforts. He prefers it when their missions coincide with each other, but even then they're so busy they barely have time to do more than kiss good morning and goodnight.

He does like when they reunite after weeks apart, though. Keith's latest mission seemed to take forever and it was a wonder they managed to make it to the bed and undress before they were all over each other. Shiro presses Keith into the mattress, pounding into him with the intensity of five pent-up weeks with only his hand and his imagination for company. Keith's hands grip his shoulders, and when the ache of human fingernails turns into a sharper sensation he can't help but cry out even though he knows Kosmo's asleep in the next room.

(Not that it matters. By now Kosmo knows a locked door means no teleporting in there.)

" _Shiro,_ " Keith gasps, his gaze turning gold as his teeth sharpen into fangs. "Fuck, I missed this...!"

"I know." Shiro kisses him quickly, they're still getting the hang of deeper kisses when Keith's like this. Keith's fangs press into his shoulder, nails digging deeper, and Shiro fucks him so wildly it's a miracle the bed doesn't break under them. All too soon he's releasing into Keith with a yell that mingles with Keith's own yowl and the hot, sticky sensation of his lover climaxing against both their chests.

He's still hard when they've come back down, and Keith's still in Galra mode. When Shiro reaches between them he feels the telltale little bumps on Keith's cock, and he grins.

"Your turn on top now, baby," he murmurs as he slowly pulls out. They clean up a bit before Keith pushes Shiro onto his stomach and slides two slicked fingers into him. Good, Shiro thinks, he likes when Keith takes him from behind when he's like this. It's so primal, so animalistic, so... _raw._

Keith's fingers are soon replaced by the sharp thrust of his cock, and Shiro grips the pillow as he lets out a scream of pleasure. The "barbs" on Keith's cock aren't sharp enough to do any damage, but they cause just that tiny little bit of pain to mix with the pleasure that Shiro loves so much.

"I wanna hurt tomorrow," he gasps as Keith slams in and out of him, gripping his hips. "Yeah, like that...!"

"Me too...! This is just round one, Takashi, and you know it!" Keith hisses, before leaning forward to bite down on Shiro's left shoulder. Again, just enough to leave a mark, but not to draw blood. Keith's claws stroke his hips, where Shiro knows he'll have some nice bruises tomorrow.

God, how he loves this man. He tells him so every day, at least twice, and even that doesn't feel like enough to express it. Everything they've gone through together, all they've done for each other, how can mere words even begin to convey it? And while Keith isn't shy about saying so either, he knows Keith thinks the same as he does.

Keith slams in and out of him harder and faster, Shiro's body ablaze with feelings he can only convey in shouts and moans of pleasure. He's so close, and he can feel Keith's cock bulging inside him. _This is just round one!_ He anticipates being too sore to so much as walk, let alone sit down comfortably tomorrow. He anticipates making Keith feel the same wonderful soreness.

In fact, they might as well just spend all of tomorrow in bed.

Keith swells inside him again, lets out a yowl of his name, and they're both coming again, hot and intense as everything overloads Shiro's senses. He's unaware of anything but this heat, gasping and crying Keith's name over and over, practically tearing the sheets with his grip as they ride out their mutual bliss.

They've both gone soft by the time they come down. Keith slowly pulls out and they collapse onto the sticky sheets together, embracing warmly. He senses Keith slowly returning to normal, and when his lover looks at him his eyes are their usual dark violet once more.

"Wow," he breathes. Shiro chuckles, kissing the top of his head.

"Pretty much. I think that was the longest we've ever been apart, and it shows." They're always wild when they're finally together again, but Shiro thinks this time just about topped it. Though he's sure a six-week mission will come along and when that's over, they may actually end up breaking the bed.

"I thought about you every night," Keith murmurs, kissing a mark on his shoulder. "I had to be careful, even if the girls know you and I are together the last thing I wanted was them hearing or walking in on me like that."

"Yeah, I had to be careful not to think about you too much when the crew was hanging around, otherwise I'd have to make some excuse not to stand up for a while." Shiro toys with a few locks of Keith's long hair, loose from the messy braid he's started to wear it in.

"There's always paperwork," Keith quips, brushing his tongue soothingly over that same mark. Shiro groans playfully.

"I'm not _that_ desperate."

"Don't be so sure. I once pretended to oversleep so I could wait for a boner to go down." Keith laughs. "Good thing I was the one in charge that time or Mom and Kolivan would've given me hell."

"Maybe it's a good thing we don't get many missions together," Shiro teases. "It's hard enough being so close and not having the time to do anything. One of these days we might snap and lock ourselves in your room and we'd never get anything done."

" _My_ room?" Keith snorts. "Why, you afraid I'll break your bed?"

"Maybe. It's a wonder this one's still standing." Shiro pulls him closer. "Should we just go buy a stronger one or wait for this one to wear out?" Keith shrugs, tilting his head up for a quick kiss. Their pillow talk tends to meander, especially when they haven't had time to chat as much as they usually do for five whole weeks.

"We'll see." Keith kisses him again, more lingeringly this time. By now they're starting to regain some energy, and he can feel Keith hardening against him. His hand slides between them, fingertips gently teasing his shaft, Keith breaking the kiss with a moan.

"Why don't we clean up again, and this time we can take it a little slower?" Shiro suggests. Keith grins, reaching for one of the towels they left by the bedside.

"Sounds good." He parts from their embrace slowly, running the towel along Shiro's chest. Shiro gives an appreciative murmur as Keith lingers on every mark left by his teeth, every forming bruise. "As long as we're both good and sore tomorrow, baby."

"Then we don't have to get out of bed." Keith shifts downward to kiss a bruise on his hip. "Takeout, Netflix, a nice big nest of pillows...I think we've earned it, don't you?" Shiro smirks.

"Great minds really _do_ think alike."


End file.
